dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Spash the Bandragon/Next After Man of Steel?
What do we all think should be the next DC movie to come after the clearly-going-to-be-successful Man of Steel movie? Everyone has different opinions on the matter, and I think we can all agree that we would all like to see our Justice League movie somewhere down the line. So what should come next? Man of Steel II? A World's Finest''' movie?' ''Justice League? Or more solo DC films like Wonder Woman or The Flash? I'll discuss these options... Man of Steel II - Man of Steel is going to be a smash-hit at the box office, I can guarantee you that. I work at at movie theatre, and every moviegoer I've asked is extremely excited about Man of Steel. Because it will be successful, there will of course be a sequel. I believe Man of Steel II will use Lex Luthor as the villian, and maybe a secondary villian like Metallo who Luthor could create. It could also be Braniac and Luthor, or maybe just Braniac (though if you ask me, Braniac should be the Justice League villian). Doomsday would probably be in a third Man of Steel movie. If we get Man of Steel II immediately after the first one, it will be the safe route for the studio, but it also means we probably won't get differentt DC heroes for a few years. World's Finest''' ''- The Batman/Superman movie, attempted once but failed to be completed! Could it be the next DC movie after Man of Steel?'' World's Finest'' could be one of two things: it could be a team up between Henry Cavill and Christian Bale, or between Henry Cavill and the new actor to be Batman, whomever he may be. I really, really hope that Christian Bale doesn't return, because as much as I loved The Dark Knight Trilogy, that series has ended and it should be dragged out no further. I hope they do a World's Finest to introduce the new Batman actor, who will hopefully resemble the Arkham games version of Batman. Maybe the villians could be Joker and Luthor, though it would be hard to follow Heath Ledger's beloved version of the Clown Prince of Crime. I personally hope they do World's Finest next, and then Justice League, because it seems a more natural transition for moviegoers (first solo Superman, then Superman and Batman, then Superman and Batman and more!). '''''Justice League - While I do want to see Justice League on the big screen, it may be too soon to rush out a Justice League movie after Man of Steel. Sure, it could compete with Avengers 2, but is that really a safe play? If Avengers 2 and Justice League go head-to-head, then I feel like the Avengers would win because the average moviegoer is already familiar with the Avengers. Not to mention that an immediate Justice League would probably suffer from having to explain who every hero is besides Superman, Batman, and maybe Green Lantern. Maybe a small team of superheros, a sort of early League composing of just Supes, Bats, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern could work, but it still seems all too sudden for Justice League. Like I said earlier, I support Man of Steel --> World's Finest --> Justice League. Solo DC films - After Superman's success with Man of Steel, perhaps the way to go is more solo movies for our favorite heroes. If that is the case, then Wonder Woman and The Flash come to my mind as next-to-go (I highly doubt Green Lantern will get another try until after Justice League reboots him). If they had to go with just one solo film before Justice League, then I would say do Wonder Woman, because the average moviegoer pretty much knows who she is, but not her exact origin story and enemies, so people might be interested in it. The Flash would be cool too, but maybe after Justice League. However, both of these would still be gambles for the studios, like how Green Lantern was a gamble (and we all know how well that paid off). So which is it gonna be, Warner Bros/DC? Will you guys (and by guys I mean 'Zach Snyder, David S. Goyer, '''and possibly Chris Nolan) give us the safe-bet ''Man of Steel II, the also safe-bet and logical choice World's Finest, the just-too-soon Justice Leauge, or the risky-bet of Wonder Woman or The Flash? But more importantly, which movie do you guys want to see next? I've told you my opinion (Man of Steel --> World's Finest with new Batman --> Justice League --> other solo heroes), now I want you guys to tell me your ideas for the future of DC movies! Although it may seem like we DC fans have no hope for the future, we are actually 99% assured of movie awesome movies because of the inevitable success of Man of Steel! The question is, which film is next? Comment below and let me know! And please be polite! Category:Blog posts